


Cheap Thrills

by Renchakk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, 双性 站街文学 Daryl的Norman含量爆表事件
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchakk/pseuds/Renchakk
Summary: 爹第一视角的站街文学。一个爹嫖着嫖着把自己嫖进去了的故事。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> 我能确定他是来这里卖出某些东西，而不是买进来。就像他走进来，没有看任何人，但我觉得他就是知道，所有的男女都在打量他。他就是有这种自觉和这种不自觉的人。

Cheap Thrills

Tanya第三次向我眨眼的时候，我能看出Simon终于让他的好奇心战胜了自制力，“嘿Negan，”他扭了一下肩膀，“那个妞今晚第四次看你了，”他凑近一点，摆出那套挤眉弄眼的惊讶混合调侃的神情，“老兄，兄弟，你可得告诉我，我俩可是头一次来这破狗窝，你是怎么让好看点的婊子都围着你转的？”

Simon总是这样，好奇我经历了什么或者有什么发生在我身上，我们还在阿富汗的山沟里吃灰的时候他就这样，源源不断的问题。你为什么参军，为什么你叫你的步枪Lucille，你为什么不去军妓们在的帐篷那里看看，被子弹射中是什么感觉，等等等等。有些问题上我让他吃了苦头，苦头大到他足以学会闭嘴，但更多的时候他始终跃跃欲试，将我视作他潜在的对手，仿佛多了解我一些就离打败我更进一步。我没有兴趣和他有任何形式的较量，只是经验告诉我，留一个这样的人在身边也许会有意想不到的收获。

我把易拉罐的拉环套在小指上，这地方真如Simon所说是个破狗窝，连啤酒都只有罐装的，闻起来比喝起来更像马尿。战争年代，谁的生意都不好做，哪怕是酒鬼、嗨佬和皮条客们的。“练习，”我说着屁话，“勤能补拙。”

“真日狗，”他小声嘟囔着。我们坐在吧台对面，这时候门开了，又在来者身后合上。

“啊哼，”Simon发出几个无意义的音节。我问：“你认识他？”那人正把脸上蒙着的方巾扯到下巴下，在我们对面敲了两下老旧的木头台面，唯一的服务生甩给他一罐冰啤酒。

“他有名，”Simon哼了一下，我接收到他混合着对我的不屑和一种奇怪的洋洋得意的情绪，“在这附近都是。但我不知道他叫啥，认识的人好像叫他Normy。”

其实也不需要Simon说的多么明白，走进来的那一刻没有人不明白他是做什么的。神奇，到这里的大多数男人——也有不少女人——他们到这里来，买些什么：醉酒，让你快乐一个钟头的药片，一个妓女的奶子和逼或者更多；我有没有告诉过你我会看人？不足以判断他好坏，但我能确定他是来这里卖出某些东西，而不是买进来。就像他走进来，没有看任何人，但我觉得他就是知道，所有的男女都在打量他。他就是有这种自觉和这种不自觉的人。

“他做什么？”我看着一个男人凑到他坐着的角落那里去，他微笑着称呼他甜心，接吻，又有两三人围坐过去，开始谈论一些我没有丝毫兴趣的屁事。他没怎么说话，保持着几乎是有点羞怯的认真听着，同时视线扫过这些高谈阔论的傻逼，要是有人注意到他，他就用微笑回应，一边抽走桌上的纸擦指甲上黑色的机油污。受过枪伤的那条腿已经很久不再使我困扰了，不知道是不是这垃圾酒里兑了工业酒精，我感到额头发紧，是幻肢痛的前兆。那是我的老朋友，是疼痛，欲望，恐惧和勃起的混合物。我发现有一瞬间我耻于自己承认这个男人令我硬了，不管是心理上还是生理上。

“……你不开玩笑？”Simon已经有点喝大了，一打马尿般的啤酒而已。“他……我听说他什么都做，给摩托铺当修理工，给餐馆刷盘子，”他神秘兮兮地凑过来：“我想你不会想去招惹他的，有人说他跟流浪汉和妓女睡，说他为了挣钱去拍黄片，下面都被操烂了……”Simon摊开一只手，“他相当便宜，所以在这个程度上你也可以说他很好，试试在他磕嗨的时候操他或者让他吸你的屌，说不定他会根本忘了收钱这回事，哈。”

我转了转小指上的金属拉环，把它取下来套在无名指上，又取下来丢在一旁，顺带把开始向旁边妓女搭讪的Simon也丢开了。

想要和他说上话并不难，虽然这件事比和他上床还是要难一些。他温顺地让我想起我六岁时带回家的流浪狗，我给它洗澡，梳理毛发，教它握手和坐下。奇怪的是明明它的生死都是我一个念头的问题，我却奇异地感到了威胁。果然两天后那狗叼走了厨房的熏肉再也没有回来。

我抚摸他后颈时他会主动低下头，从玄关到床边的过程中他的话没有不是“Yeah”“Sure thing”和“OK我们来做这个”中的某一句。摩托旅馆的地板被四只脚踩地乱响。我应当是主导的那一个，他用全部的肢体和全部的口头来证实这一点，但我依然一直想到六岁时厨房空荡荡的盘子。我拒绝感到不安，属于我的不安已经在俄国佬的轰炸里用光了，但只是这个概念的重新出现，都加重了幻肢痛的先兆。

“你还好吗，”他用指头摸了一下我的额头，然后给我看他指腹上的汗液。他声音又哑又轻柔。我伸手摸他湿润的双腿之间，他向后坐下去把双腿打得更开，在我使了点力搓他的阴唇的时候有轻微的战栗。“我比还好好太多了。”我说。

他弯下背用牙齿把我的裤子拉链褪下来——他甚至没有用手的打算。等到他用舌头把我的老二从裤子里解放出来时上面已经满是唾液了。他尝试着口交的时候先含了一小部分进去，还没有等他继续含的更深，我把他的头按了下去。

即便是在Lucille得病之前我热衷于操妓女的时候，我也并不喜欢口交。满脸窒息和要呕吐的表情是很扫人兴致的。我听到他发出了一阵溺水的声音，裹着龟头的喉咙不断紧缩。他的蓝眼睛沾了水之后颜色变得不那么浑浊了，像旱季里湖水的颜色。我把我鬼使神差的动作归结于他的眼睛，我只是想看它们湿润时候的样子。

我没再继续让他深喉，他配合地摆着头，几下之后我退了出来。他示意我向后一点，然后把屁股抬起来脱掉了裤子，抬高胯部以便我看得更清楚。他把半勃起的阴茎拨到肚子上，给我看他的挺立起的阴蒂和女穴，他女性的这套生殖器硬的更厉害，穴口已经很湿。肉红色的小山和沟壑。

他在床上的时候大概很难没有哪个地方是不湿的。他的唾液，我的前液还有他逼里淌出来的水，几乎让我的老二摔了个跟头。随后在反复的抽插里被搅得粘稠泛白，挂在他的耻毛上。

他不怎么发出声音，我欣赏这份执业的真诚。他很急促的吐息，嘴巴微微张开，挂着一点涎水。在我刚插进去的时候他给自己的肉棒草草撸了一发，但他没费心碰自己的阴蒂，我把这理解为他对自己和嫖客的情趣，在揉那个肿胀的地方的时候他会有很小的呻吟声，比他说话的声音稍高些。他不知什么时候已经把T恤的下巴拉过了胸部，他的胸部比肚子更柔软一点，右边乳头更敏感，这几乎是我立刻发现的。用指甲刮右边的乳孔时他会控制不住颤抖。

对奶子的刺激加速了他的高潮，到来的时候他没有很大的响动，只是屏住了呼吸，稍安静下来的狭小空间内我操他下体的水声显得更明显了。他腰腹部痉挛抖动的很厉害，穴里控制不住的收缩，更多的水从他身体里流出来但泄不出去让他最终呻吟起来。我冲撞了几下，射了一股在里面，这过程并没有持续很长的时间，但足够他缓过味来，开始揉肿胀的阴蒂，上下动腰胯，老练地用他的穴继续吸，直到我又射了一股。这给我一个寒颤，仿佛是他让我在他体内尿干净。

我从他身体里退出来，看着他有点吃力地把腿合上。他坐起来和站起来的时候精液从他暂时没法合拢的穴里流出来，在他大腿内侧留下痕迹，又滚落在地板上。

他要去洗澡的时候我忍不住问他：“你是谁？（WHO ARE YOU）”

他的眼神里还没退干净刚刚高潮时候的迷茫和放空，不过他很快笑了一下，就是那种他叫别人甜心时候的微笑，然后凑过来亲我的嘴，这个夜晚来的第一个亲吻，“I’m Daryl.”

后来在某个放松的场合下——好吧，在事后的场合下，我知道了Daryl Dickson从未试图隐瞒过自己的名字，只要有人问他都会如实以告。“不过是个没劲的名字罢了，一点不酷。”他像个流浪汉一样嘬一个烟屁股，那种老烟鬼式的把劲儿大的部分全吸进肺里的吸法，吸几口后在自己手背上按灭。

那会儿我找来的姑娘已经睡着了。对我来说并不是次真正意义上的双飞。Lucille死掉之后我再没操过任何一个妓女的逼，插Daryl的两个洞已经让人非常忙碌，他又对他的老二态度潦草，于是我回应了Tanya的橄榄枝，同样的钱请她照顾好Daryl的老二，我从两个洞里获得双倍的快乐——公平交易。

至于Daryl，well，他对我而言是个婊子，但不是个妓女。来这里的妓女指望动动屁股赚走嫖客的钱，而不是指望获得快乐或者别的什么钱以外的东西。Daryl——即便每次在前戏的时候就能湿得一塌糊涂——我始终觉得他和心理上牌坊高筑身体上却无比诚实的寡妇们相反，他的身体需不需要是一回事，他只是在精神层面上常常需要操或者被操，也许后者更省力一些。就这个意义而言，他比Tanya他们更像个婊子。

Simon嘲笑我是自欺欺人。我没什么兴趣和他费口舌，毕竟这种问题我只需要对我一个人作出解释，那这个解释就已经足够。

Drayl并非每天都属于我，如前所述他是个称职的婊子。后来我常来这里喝马尿似的酒，有时会碰到他和一个人或一群人走出去，有嬉皮士，有妓女，有黑鬼，有白垃圾，有赛车手，有退伍士兵，有所有你能想象到的人。有的时候他看到我，会从帽檐上向我招手；更多的时候是没有看到。他喜欢穿深色的衣服，扣子却总是扣到锁骨下面，脖子怎么晒也只是会发红，被深色衬托更是发白。我看着他册身于一群光怪陆离的人之间，陷进阴影和神色的双重黑暗里，只能看到从中浮现的他的脖颈、锁骨和侧脸，带着那种混合了羞怯和认真的奇怪的淫荡感。

事情发生在某一个我记不清日期的周五。Daryl比他平时来得晚很多，是我准备离开的时候。他看起来很糟糕，裤脚上全是泥浆，汗湿的头发潦草地束在脑后，小臂上有道还在往外渗血的口子。他并没有看到我，我也无意去招呼。他坐下来转着杯子发了很久的呆，才像堪想起来似的去厕所整理下自己。

后来我才从Simon那里知道——我说过的这种人会给你意想不到的惊喜——那天他邻居寡妇家的独女走失了。十岁的孩子自然知道不要乱跑，那么十有八九是被贫民窟里游荡的人贩子盯上钻了空子。警署的巡警们认真地打哈哈潦草的去调查，不过一天就放弃了搜索。Daryl和另一个老好人警官又自行寻找了一天一夜，只在垃圾桶里找到了孩子最喜欢的玩偶。

所以这也解释了在他去厕所不一会儿后跟进去的醉汉会以一个相当不体面的方式——准确的说Daryl抓住这精虫上脑的可怜鬼的背心，把他像个货箱似的扔了出来。我从没见过他生气或者发火，而要想象一个好脾气的人发火的样子是很困难的。但这毫不妨碍我欣赏他痛揍那可怜鬼时候绝妙的手臂曲线，因动作散开滑落的头发，和火辣的屁股。也许Angry sex 要进入我的计划单。

那傻逼被胖揍的原因也不难猜，这时候一些有关big daddy 和小女孩的下流话能轻易把Daryl点个着。那是Daryl作为婊子吸引人的地方之一。极高和极低的道德感在一个婊子身上同时存在，毫不违和，只让他显得更辣。说实话要不是老好人警官冲进来阻止了这场闹剧，我能在Daryl骑在可怜鬼的腰上把他鼻子揍出血时快乐地撸出来。

“嘿！ 嘿，冷静，冷静，Daryl，”老好人警官把他推开，一边回头看被揍晕过去的倒霉鬼，一边看着血、汗和灰烬之下的蓝眼睛。我其实认真怀疑那正直的老实警官也被婊子勾了魂，你看，他的手放在他胸上可绝对超过了必要时间了。哦，他甚至知道Daryl 的真名。

这突如其来的冲突让我多待上了几罐啤酒的时间。走肾去厕所的时候我看到警车仍待在破狗窝门口不远的地方，有个很眼熟的身影背对我走到车边敲了敲窗，玻璃摇下来，我模模糊糊听到Daryl 喊了一个类似于Rick的名字。那老好人警官像是愣住了，但他最终没有拒绝Daryl跨坐到他腿上，表情空白，直到Daryl把手伸进他的裤子同时开始舔他的脖子。

没有人能拒绝姓Dickson 的婊子。何况Daryl告诉过我他唯一的哥哥也早死在了监狱里。我看到Rick制止了他的动作，抚摸他的后颈让他抬起头，亲吻他的嘴唇。想象你礼拜时如何亲吻夹在圣经里的十字架，就知道Rick Grimes是多么愚蠢的去温柔地亲吻一个贱货。

事实证明Grimes家传的愚蠢神经决不止步于此。他们在警车狭小的空间里艰难地掉了个个儿，Rick亲吻他的嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，一路解开衬衫扣子，玩弄他右边的奶头——我甚至不能确定这家伙是误打误撞还是对这具身体就这么了解——老好人警官半跪下来，在解开Daryl的裤子前我甚至可以打赌这婊子的内裤都能是湿的——前提是他穿了的话。厕所窗子的角度我只能从警车后视镜里看到Daryl侧过去的脸，和仰得很高的下颌线，有水滴滑落下来淌过他短短的灰色胡须，留下油亮的痕迹，我不去想这是哪里渗出来的液体。

Rick掐住他的大腿抬起来一些，这让他不得不向前顶跨。我看不到Rick在下面做了什么，Daryl开始轻微发抖，咬住自己的手背来制止呜咽一样的呻吟声。他不能忍耐一样的把腿抬得更高，细得过分的脚踝都露出来。Daryl并不是纤细的身材，这种奇迹一样的矛盾总是在他身上显得理所应当又过分诱人。他的颤抖达到顶峰时Rick直起腰来和他接吻。我看着有规律颤抖的警车，再看看自己很配合的小兄弟，开始用被劣质酒精麻痹的大脑思考，是一个破酒馆里的和警察做爱的妓女疯了，还是一个为妓女口交的警察疯了，或是像个偷窥狂一样背地里观看这一切并勃起的我疯了。

“你还好吗？”

Daryl的声音响了两遍，又小声又清晰，又含混又认真。他像小孩一样搓着手，又在我眼前晃两下，我定定神看了他一眼，他很快把视线移开了，像是确定了我没问题。接着他探身过来——我以为会收到一个亲吻——拿走了床头烟灰缸里还在冒着气的烟屁。他坐在床上靠着墙，把嘴巴嘬成一个圆满的o型去含我抽剩下的烟屁股，我不知道他是故意的，还是他生来就是这样的人。

那种偷窥狂般的暗爽和愤怒交织的疯劲儿显然还没过去，又或者是连续摄入垃圾酒精最终损害了我的大脑。我掰过他过宽的肩膀把他按躺下，躺下的时候他的胸部抖了一下。Daryl像是没事人一样继续淡定地抽烟，配合地把腿打的更开。我想象了一下老好人警官能看到的Daryl，慌张的，自卑的，羞怯的，或者其他一些不应该属于一个妓女的特质。我感到一阵让人老二精神抖擞的愤怒和妒忌。但我羞于承认。

Daryl不一样，他从不撒谎，（甚至）尤其是在床上。我掐了一把手感不错的屁股，先舔了他蛋蛋下面一块柔软有褶皱的皮肤时，他就开始慌张了，我能看到他深吸了一口气后胸膛不再起伏了。我接着用舌苔剐蹭红肿的阴蒂，有咸腥的体液的味道和不明显的骚味，远没有我想象中令人生厌。如果我不是个接受反馈的好学生，那就是他是个太过称职的骚货。我毫无技巧和经验可言的口交让他断断续续呻吟起来，当舌头在穴口周围打转时，我感到他大腿内侧绷得很紧，但绷不住的软肉随着他的颤抖一晃一晃。

“no……Negan，”我尝试把舌头伸进那个开始流水的洞里时他开始小声地恳求，声音比平时细。我只能凭着印象去刺激穴口的软肉，同时伸手刺激上面的敏感带，同时控制不住地恶意在心中质问他，老好人警官有着更灵巧的舌头吗，他能把你舔的更湿吗，他操你的时候你会更像哭泣吗。垃圾酒精显然已经不仅烧掉了我的脑子，恐怕连心脏也侵蚀掉了。

Daryl呜咽的声音像某种很小的动物，他的手几次似乎想碰我头发，但最终还是停留在了旁边的床单上，所以最终喷射的时候他没能把我及时推开，他腰胯痉挛地我几乎把不住，我直起腰摸摸自己湿了一半的侧脸，他还在大口喘气，收缩的女穴又挤出小股液体，上面红肿而窄浅的尿道也淅淅沥沥渗出一些液体，浇湿了两腿间的床单。

他的表情仿佛有点喝茫了的震惊和放空的混合，好像大脑还在接受被自己的嫖客舔逼舔到失禁的信息。也许并没有持续多久的时间——至少并没有久到我能判断他是不是想要亲吻我。

也许是因为我凑过去吻住了他。


End file.
